Talk:Io
Europa in STID? Are we sure it was Europa we saw in ? It wasn't stated on-screen, and it didn't look a lot like the real Europa. - Mitchz95 (talk) 05:08, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :As much as Europa is my favorite moon in the solar system, I have to agree. According to the novelization (which is non-canon, by the way), it's mentioned that the construction yard is near Io.- JustPhil (talk) 02:52, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :: seem to imply the building site was named "Io Facility", for what it's worth. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:49, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, it doesn't look much like Io to me... but then again Outland was far off the mark, too. Europa seems to be totally uncorroborated. I think that we can all agree that the base is near Jupiter, anyway. Given the lack of evidence, should the facility and this page be renamed to "Section 31 Jovian Spacedock" or something similar? - Darth Duranium (talk) 06:48, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::All real world sources point to this being Io, not Europa. Using the Livingston clause of the resource policy, I say we move this to Io and create an Io Facility page for the spacedock. - 07:51, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::Having just seen the film, I agree with a move as you discuss. 31dot (talk) 08:19, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I vote with Archduk3, though I'd like to see where the Io Facility info came from. It's canon, or close to it? - Darth Duranium (talk) 10:22, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::The novel and the viral marketing site areyouthe1701 is where the info is coming from. Most of the "redacted" parts of the John Harrison memorandum linked to above are readable if you download the pdf and zoom in close enough, and the Io Facility is mentioned a few times. I expect the script will back these up when it becomes available. - 11:40, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Removed This spheroid-shaped body, located in the inner system, was the third largest of the Jovian moons. Published in 1990, The Solar System was a reference poster, with a description of the Sol system's origins, planetary data on its nine planets, and brief descriptive comments on the minor bodies, for students and astronomers. The poster included a large illustration of the system with the moon Io near its primary, and named this moon on a list of Jovian moons. This poster was displayed on a wall in the office where Rain Robinson worked, at the Griffith Observatory. ( ) The poster was also displayed on the wall of the classroom on Deep Space 9 in 2370. ( ) The poster in question was available from 1990 to 2006. In 2006, Pluto was demoted. A year later, a new version of the poster appeared. Some on this site feel that data from this updated poster is not valid as it didn't appear in the show. The original poster is out-of-stock and the data that was present on it can't be verified at this time. It was a mistake of mine to do what some felt was inappropriate, so I am removing the offending portions. Sorry.:(Throwback (talk) 14:58, August 7, 2014 (UTC)